Gonna run to you
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Ok, so this is a little like good luck Charlie, it's Christmas but not quite. This of course takes place in the future. It's 22 years in the future. Jack and Kim are 38 and have an amazing life with 4 amazing kids, but when they decide to go on a family vacation to India and get spilt apart, will they ever find each other again or will it be the end of the brewer family as we know


Note: this is a future story. So basically this story will have a bit more drama than my usual stories, but humor as well. So this is basically a little like the plot of good luch Charlie it's Christmas, but not quite. You see jack and Kim are 38 and married. They have 4 perfect kids. They decide to take their family on a well deserved family vacation to India, but that is ruined when they are spilt apart and trying to find each other. They also expand their family along the way Will they ever find each other?

the cast

The brewer family

Leo Howard as jack brewer (38)

Olivia holt as Kim Crawford (38)

David lambert as dash brewer (16)

Peyton list as bea brewer (15)

Corey folgemanis as West brewer (12)

Mia talerico as Jaycee brewer (2)

The new members of the brewer family (won't come into the story until later) (their last names don't start as brewer, but I'm giving a way the fact that they will adopt them)

dove Cameron as tari brewer (16)

Jack griffo as Tycoon brewer (16)

Sammi hanratty as Geni brewer (15)

G hannilues as star brewer (15)

Bradley Steven perry as charter brewer (14)

Kozi Zizzleswidt (sorry i spelt her last name wrong!) as locket brewer (14)

Kayla mansionet as remedy brewer (14)

Sabrina carpenter as spring brewer (12)

Cameron OCasio as astro brewer (12)

Auggie Isaac as avenger brewer (12)

Tenzing Norgay trainor as Ratliff brewer (10)

Diego Velazquez as adias brewer (10)

Aubery miller as July brewer (8)

Madison Riecke as tiger Lilly brewer (6)

Damar Calhoun as ozzy brewer (twin) (6)

Skai Jackson as Onyx brewer (twin) (6)

Carter Hastings as Zoro brewer (twin) (6)

Fracesa capaladi as zaya brewer (twin) (6)

August matouro as pirate brewer (5)

Logan Moruea as willy brewer (1)

(sorry I love original names!)

Well, let's get started!

Kims pov

Hey! It's Kim brewer! I'm now 38 years old. I'm married to jack brewer and we have beautiful 4 kids. (as I mentioned before, they haven't met the other kids yet!) jack and I own a huge tech company called brewer technology, where we invent and improve technology in all shapes and forms! So we are what you call rich. We have a huge house just outside of manhattan, but we are still in new York city. Our mansion comes with many, many, rooms. We know we only have 4 kids, but we're always open to expanding our family.

So why don't I give you a little back sTory about jacks and my life together. We met when we were 14. I fell in love with him the moment he caught my apple. 2 years later when we were both 16, we started dating. All was good for us, until I got accepted into the Otai academy. I of course accepted it. Jack and I stayed tOgether, even though we were 3000 miles away from each other. 2 years later when we were both 18, I graduated from the Otai academy and moved back to seaford, excited to be with my boyfriend again,

When I got there, everyone was gone for college or university, including jack. Jack was attending Oxford university, which was all the way in England! I immediately moved to England and got excepted into Oxford 1 year later. Reuniting with jack was one of the best days of my life! Jack apologized to me for not telling me that he had moved to England. I forgave him. I moved in with jack, since he had an apartment. Things could never be better.

When we were both 22, we got some surprising and shocking news I was pregnant. We were both still in university. We were scared. We both got jobs. Jack got a job at our local Starbucks and I got a job at a daycare. Our parents were super happy to become grandparents. They didnt care about our age. 9 months later, we welcomed dash Robert brewer into the world. We were so happy about being parents. We finished university with no problems at all.

We both graduated when we were 23. Dash was a year old at the time. Not long after we graduated, I found out I was pregnant, again. We were both excited, but worried that the new baby would effect our careers. We were so wrong. 9 months later, we welcomed bea faith brewer into the world. Dash was so excited to be a big brother and jack was so excited to have a baby girl, who was and still is indeed a daddy's girl.

We moved to new York city, when i was 2 motnhs pregnant with bea. New york city is where we opened up a lab and started inventing things that changed the world for the better. On my 25th birthday, jack proposed. I of course said yes. We got married 8 months later. Dash was 3 and bea was 2. Dash was the ring bearer and bea was the flower girl.

3 year later, when we were both 28, our life was perfect. We had just moved into our mansion that was built personally for us. Dash was 6 and was enjoying grade 1. Bea was 5 and loved kindergarten. In march of that year, jack and I found out I was pregnant, again. This baby was planned. We had been trying to get pregnant for the past 3 years, but had no luck until now. 9 months later, we welcomed west David brewer into the world. Dash was so excited to be a big brother again and bea was so happy to be a big sister. Our life couldn't be more perfect.

(ok so it will get a little confusing. the part of west being born was told when he was 2. Not to confuse you)

8 years later, we thought we were done with kids. Jack and I were both 36 and happy with the 3 kids that we had. Dash was 14 and a freshman at manhattan high. He loved high school and was on the football team. Bea was 13 and couldn't wait for high school. She went to manhattan junior high. She absolutely loved it. She was on the cheer squad. West was 10 years old. He loved school as well, but loved the academic side of it more. All 3 kids did karate and they were all black belts. Dash was a 3rd degree black belt, bea was the same and west was a 1st degree blackbelt. We thought our family was complete, but in may of that year, jack and I found out that I was pregnant were surprised and happy. The kids were super excited for their new baby sibling. 9 months later, we welcomed Jaycee tabitha brewer into the world. We felt like our family was complete, but we knew with out luck it wasn't.

Now, 2 years later, jack and I are both 38. Our business is amazing. Our life is amaizing. We couldnt wish for a more perfect life. The kids are a outsell perfect and amazing.

Dash is 16. He has short brown hair and is jacks height and has his build. He is just like jack in every way. He's cocky, tough, loves his hair, kind hearted and would do anything for his family. He has just startEd driving which is driving jack and I crazy since he keeps bugging us to let him drive and for us to get him a car. He is still on the football team. He is the quarter back.

Bea is 15. She is alot like me. She grew up with 2 brothers, so she is a bit of a tomboy. She is a bit of girly girl tough. She has long blonde hair and is close to my height. She has my build. She is just like me. She's spunky, some what self obsessed or absorbed, kind hearted, sensitive and will also do anything for her family, she has just started having an interest in boys. This doesn't affect jack at all. He told me that he will let his daughteRs date and have relationships. Jack is actually happy she into boys and keep trying to set her up with random boy which both bea and I crazy. She is on the cheer leading squad and is captain. She is a daddy's girl.

West is 12. He loves middle school. West is more my height. He has build as well. He is the perfect mix of the both of us. He has my brown eyes, chestnut brown hair and freckles. He is super smart, kind hearted, a little crazy and will do anything for his family. He loves school and is a straight a student. He is into girls even though he is only 12. I'm the opposite of jack. I hate the fact that my kids are intrestEd in dating. I always scare off any girl that comes near west, which drives jack and west both nuts. He is on the debate team And chess team at Manhattan junior high.

Jaycee is 2. She is in every way just like me. She has my blonde hair and brown eyes. She will most likely be my build and height. She is feisty, hyper, energetic, a little rebel like, kind hearted, sweet and loves her family. She will also help out her family when we need her. She is a daddy's girl like bea. She is currently going through her terrible 2s which is driving jack and I both crazy.

Right now, I'm at home making dinner. Jack and I usually take turns on who goes home first, picks up the kids and makes dinner. Today it is my turn. Tomorrow we are going on a family vacation to India. It's 5:15 and jack should be home soon. The kids are all in the living room. Jaycee is as well, since dash and bea are in the room with her we let her be out of jacks and my sight. I cant wait for our trip to India! We really need a family vacation! I hope nothing goes wrong.

I put the ground meat into the pan. That's right! I'm making tacos. The kids love it! So do jack and I. All of a sudden, I heard the front door close. "I'm home!" jack shouted. Our 3 dogs, Mackey, who is a 3 year old yellow lab, duke, who is a 2 year old Rottweiler and prince, who is a 3 month old austrillian Coulie, ran down the stairs and up to jack and started barking like crazy. I could hear Jaycee screaming happily from the kitchen. I smiled to myself and I then went back to cutting up tomatoes.

I walked into the living room, where jack, the dogs and the kids were. Jack was currently playing with Jaycee, while bea was hugging him. Dash and west were standing by jack and the girls, telling him about their days at school. "hey!" I said, trying to get jack to notice me. Jack set Jaycee down on the ground and walked over to me with beas arms still wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my wisest and kissed me. "get a room!" dash shouted, making us all laugh. "we have one that has a big bed and a jacuzzi with bubbles, lots and lots of bubbles" jack teased the kids, winking at me. "gross, dad!" dash shouted. "wait until you're married, dash" I told our son, wrapping my arms around jacks neck. "I don't know if I'll get married, due to seeing all this" dash said gesturing us. Jack and I both laughed. We shared a very passionate kiss. "I'm done!" bea said, as she let go of jacks waist and ran up the stairs. "you guys make me puke!" she yelled from up stairs. "payback!" jack shouted up to her. Dash rolled his yes. Jack and I both laughed. This time tomorrow, we would be enjoying India together, hopefully.

4 houRs later,

Jack and I are putting the kids to bed, well Jaycee any way. Dash, bea and west just come say goodnight to us once they're older now. Jack and I are currently in Jaycees bedroom, putting her to bed. Jaycee is usually in bed by now, but jack and I let her stay up a little bit later, since she wanted to help jack and I finish packing our suitcases, which is so cute. I know she is only 2 years old, but it's just so cute! West was the same way as her. He loved for things to be perfect neat. He still does.

"Night, sweetie. see you in the morning on vacation day" Jack told Jaycee, kissing her forehead. "Night night, daddy" She told Jack, yawning. "Get some rest for tomorrow, baby doll" I told Jaycee, kissing her forehead. "Night night, mommy" she said, closing her eyes. "We love you" we both told her before leaving her pink room.

"Night, dad. Night, mom" Dash told Jack and I, walking into our room. We were still packing for India! We need a lot of stuff since we'll be there for 2 weeks. "Night, D" Jack and both tell Dash, using the nickname that we gave him. The kids all have nicknames. Dash is D. Bea is B-girl. West is Westy. Jaycee is Jay. It's the way that it goes. Jack also has nicknames for the girls. Beas is bunny, due to her fascination with the animal when she was little. She still loves bunnies to this day. Jaycees is bean, due to the fact she likes to add an a to beas name. I think it is cute how jack has oet names for the girls. I also have nicknames for the boys, but i only call them their nicknames sometimes. Dashs is roady, due to the fact he was little, he used to carry jacks and mu guitars around and told us that he is a roady. wests nickname is rosie. This kind of embarreses him, but he always told jack and i that if he was a girl his name would be rosie. We both kissed his forehead. "Yuck!" he said, walking out of the room, making us both laugh. Bea then walked into the room after sticking her tongue out at Dash. "night, daddy!" she said, kissing jacks cheek. "night bunny" jack told her, smiling. "night, mom" she told me kissing my cheek as well. "night, bunny" I told her. "hey, you know the rules! Daddy only gets to call me that!" she said, smiling, while playing with her pandora bracelet that jack and I got her for her 13th birthday. "sorry, b girl" I told her. "you're forgiven!" she told me, before leaving the room. "love you!" she called back, before going to her room which was just down the stairs at the end of our hall. You see, since dash and bea are the oldest, they have a private hallway that they share. West then poked his head into our room. "oh, good. You're awake" he said, walking into our room. "of course we are, son. Why wouldn't we be?" jack asked west. "never mind" he said, walking over to us. He kissed our cheeks. "night, Rosie" I told him. "night!" he sang. He then began to walk out of the room. "night, dad!" he called. "night, Westy!" jack called after him. "why do I get to the feeling he loves you more then he loves me?" jack asked me, as I rested my head on his shoulder. "because he does" I said, Smiling. Jack rolled his eyes as I giggled. I can't wait until tomorrow!

Done! Hope you like! Please r and r! I'll update as soon as you revew!


End file.
